


Spending Time Relaxing

by afteriwake



Series: How To Save A Life [5]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couches, F/M, Happy Aiden Burn, Kissing, POV Don Flack, Perfume, Relaxing, Smile, Smitten Don Flack, Tender Don Flack, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Aiden and Flack are relaxing on the couch when she asks him to smell something.





	Spending Time Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to a **stagesoflove** prompt ( _Five senses - Smell_ ).

"All right, close your eyes."

"Aiden, what are you playing at?" Flack asked though he shut his eyes anyway.

"Want you to smell something. Don't worry, it's not bad smelling. Just want you to smell some something and tell me what it reminds you of." She sprayed some perfume under his nose. "Well?"

"You wore this last week on our date. Kinda girly, but nice."

"Damn, you've got a good memory."

"Yeah, well, I don't get to get too close to you since we're both so busy. I try and remember what I can. Can I open my eyes now?"

"Go ahead." He opened his eyes and took a look at her. She was in a tank top and jeans, her hair pulled back. It was one of his increasingly rare days off where he wasn't on call, and they had spent most of the day outside. It was getting to be late afternoon and they were back at her place, sitting down and relaxing while the dinner she insisted on making was cooking.

She grinned at him and he grinned back. He liked this, the whole simple and easy way they were. There wasn't any need to impress each other, nor was there any need to be something they weren't. He started to wonder why he hadn't tried to be friends with more of his girlfriends before they'd started dating...

"Yo, earth to Flack," she said. He blinked. She rarely called him by his last name anymore, something that had changed from when they worked together and were strictly friends. The only time she really did that now was when she wanted his attention and he wasn't giving it to her. She leaned over towards him and he noticed she smelled nice. Different perfume than the one she'd sprayed for him; something more subtle, less floral.

"What are you wearing today?"

"Tank top, jeans, normal tomboy wear."

"No, I meant perfume."

"What? Oh...Dream Angels Heavenly." She shrugged. "Went by one of those Victoria Secrets shops, smelled it and liked it, so I bought a bottle."

"I like it better than the other stuff."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That one fits you better."

She pulled away and smiled at him. She looked younger when she smiled like that, less like a battle scared New Yorker and more like a kind of innocent younger girl. He liked it when she smiled like that. He reached over to her and brushed a hair out of her face, his fingers grazing her cheek.

"You know just what to say, don't you?" she said, tilting her head slightly.

"Took a long time to learn when it came to you, Aiden."

"Why, you were still tripping over your tongue?"

"Something like that."

She leaned in again and this time she actually kissed him, like he figured she'd been planning to before. He kissed her back, shutting his eyes and relying on his senses to mark this memory into his mind for pulling out later when he started missing Aiden again.


End file.
